Stand Up
by Celtic Wind
Summary: A Cassie Phantom song fic. PLZ R&R.


"Stand up"

By American Angel 

Summary: A Cassie Phantom songfic Plz R&R. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing Power rangers, wish I did but that's life.  The song "Stand Up" is by Def leppard. 

Author's note: I am a sucker for a happy ending and I think Cassie and phantom should have had one of their own.  

Cassie Chan sat in the smoke filled room taking in the scene around her.  Loud rock, drunks hunched over the bar, a few couples groping each other on the makeshift dance floor and absolutely no one reputable.  It still shocked her how she'd gone from fighting evil everyday to working in the university center's eatery and hanging out in dives like this at night.  Talk about a fall from grace.  She thought about her old friends, Carlos was competing in some huge soccer tournament, T.J. was attending Mariner bay university for horticulture and Justin was studying aquition biology on Aquatar.  Then there was Ashley, she'd started working for NASADA right out of high school even as she took a few classes at Angel University.  They all had such great lives; even Karone had found adventure on Terra Venture while Zhane and Andros were off on missions for NASADA.  Yes it strained Andros's relationship with Ashley but whenever they were together they were planning their wedding.   Marriage, why was it her best friend could find someone and yet the one Cassie wanted was no where to be found.  But wasn't that her lot in life, to always be the lone ranger?  Her mind wanted to drift to the lone ranger who had once captured her heart and then deserted it but she ruthlessly forced it back to reality, if she did think of it she'd just end up more and more unhappy.  

It was only then she became aware of the eyes on her, she could feel them like a heat seeking missile. She knew the kind of guys that frequented Andy's and knew it would be best not to even acknowledge the feeling but something had her head moving of its own volition.  

_I gotta know right now_

_It's got to be this time_

_I wanna show you how_

_Gonna make you change your mind_

_There's an empty chair at my table_

_There's an empty look in your eyes_

The eyes were so dark, like a cerulean sky and she felt something inside of her springing to life.  What was happening to her?  She didn't even know the buy whose gaze was so mesmerizing.  The odd feeling hit her that she did know him.  That was silly she didn't know anyone in here except the bartender Brad.  This guy didn't even look like one of he regulars, not that his black leather jacket and dark T-shirt were out of place or anything.  He was the apidimy of an Andy's customer.  

_I just happen to be a man_

_And you happen to be a woman_

_And we happen to be together_

_Try to stop this thing comin'_

Dara had spent what felt like forever looking for her and now he just wanted her to come over to his table, to at least speak to him.  It had been so long since he'd heard her smooth voice, since he'd seen her soft eyes laughing or even glaring…  

_Stand up, kick love into motion_

_Take a little love and shake it all around,_

_Stand up, kick love into motion_

_Take me in your arms and throw me to the ground_

Cassie felt it happening, her legs were straightening, then she was getting to her feet.  There was something about that face with those eyes, that straight nose and high cheek bones.  He looked as if he could have been a noble in some far off time.  Still there was a danger about him, one hat made her skin tingle and heart speed up as she neared his table.  

_Down to the ground, baby c'mon_

_Stand up for love_

Dara felt his heart speed up as he watched Cassie rise; her eyes were still locked on his. Stars how much he loved those brown eyes, so soft, so warm…  Her face was so open and he thought he could lose himself in her, even if all they ever did was exchange five words.  

_I'm gonna play your game_

_I wanna play with fire_

_I want to breathe your air_

_Baby, gonna take you there_

"Is this seat taken?"  She asked and he shook his head.  She smiled and sank into it hoping she knew what she was doing.  He could be just a charismatic psycho.  Then again there was something about him that said he was just another lonely person…  She felt her first feeling f wariness setting in, what if… 

"Drink?"  Dara asked feeling that he had to at least say something; she suddenly looked like a frightened rabbit.  That made some sense, she could have realized just what she was doing but stars   knew she was a power ranger; she didn't have to really be afraid of anything, least of all him.  

As he reached out and covered her hand with his warmth and an odd familiarity filled her, she felt as if she'd known him a very, very long time.  That was odd, she'd just seen him and…  

_If you lay your cards on the table_

_I'll lay my love on the line_

_Till you're mine_

"So what was it you're drinking?' He asked   and a tiny smile crossed his lips.  

"Nothing, just ice water."  She told him and he nodded, had he ever thought someone as sensible as Cassie Chan, the pink astro ranger would imbibe alcohol? At least she'd not changed so much.  He'd been a little worried when he'd located all of her team mates that she'd disappeared completely but then he'd come in here for a drink and to go over his options once more and there she'd sat, looking as pretty as ever and twice as lonely as the first time he'd seen her.  He could still remember, she'd been so tall, so pretty.  The best part was neither of them were fighting aliens, just this awkwardness. 

"Waitress another water here."  Dara motioned to the slender blonde server who quickly complied giving him a smile and Cassie an appraising look.  

"Thanks."  She told the girl who walked off with a backwards look at Dara.  

"You know, I don't even know your name."  Cassie said and he smiled faintly.  

"That's right even after what six years we have never been properly introduced."  He said in amusement at her comment, in truth he'd been waiting for this moment since the end of the war.  

"Excuse me?"  

"Come on Cassie you don't remember me?"  He asked and she felt as if she were in some weird dream, who was he?  How did he know her name, she'd never even seen him before, she was sure of that now.  Then again there was that feeling of familiarity when he'd touched her hand.   

_You couldn't get it much better           _

_You never had it so good_

_Stand up together_

_And when you're ready to_

_You're gonna get what you should_

Her eyes met his once more and a visor filled her mind and she felt as if she were falling, falling into that gaze, into the past.  

"Who are you?"  

"A friend."  

Had been all he'd said.  

_Little by little_

_Like a fine wine_

_My love is like a motor_

_Runnin' all the time_

Cassie's heart beat wildly in her chest, her breathing was shallow as she realized just who this man was, and just who still held onto her hand…  

"Phantom…"  his lips covered hers in a passionate kiss that was six years overdue.  

_Step by step_

_Easy and slow_

_On the stairway to heaven_

_What a way to go_

"Actually, my friends just call me Dara." He said against her soft lips.  

Why hadn't she recognized that low voice, that accent…  He was as he'd been but this as he truly looked.  He'd been dangerous then too she thought as his lips covered hers once more but this time she pulled back.  

"Why didn't you come back after the war?"  Her voice sounded lost and a little hurt as she sat back in her seat.  

"I would have but there were three things keeping me from you.  The first was a promise to Zordon of Eltar, I had to help reconstruct the planet which had given me my powers, I also had to heal, I'd sustained several nasty injuries in that battle."  He said and her hand moved hesitantly towards his on the table top.

"I thought you might have been..."  She looked away not wanting to remember the fear that had woken her   drenched in sweat.  

Dara felt both the regret of not having said screw it and returning to his Cassie and the pain he'd also felt when he'd thought she might not have survived the earth battles.  It had been the cause of many a sleepless night.  Then he knew that there was one last thing he'd have to confess to.  

"Then there was that fact that I figured that you and your blue ranger, TJ had probably hooked up.  I didn't think I could take it if you had."  Dara said and Cassie's head shot around to stare at him in surprise.  

"You thought that ?TJ and I…"  She looked shocked at the very idea, it had obviously never even occurred to her to do so.  

A slow smiled spread across her face matching the one spreading across his, stars had they been silly, both so afraid…  

_Stand up, kick love into motion_

_Take me in your arms_

_And show me what you found_

"So where do we go from here?"  She asked him after a few minutes of just staring at one another.  

"Well, we could go somewhere and talk."  He suggested and Cassie took another look around the dingy bar then nodded.  

"Yeah, this isn't really the greatest place."  

Before she could rise Dara was there extending a hand in an old gesture that brought tears to her eyes.  

"My lady?"  He asked as she slid her fingers  into his.  Still she just smiled and let him lead her from the bar.  

_Stand up, kick love into motion_

_My love is like a motor_

_Runnin' all the time_

_Stand up, yeah, kick love into motion_

_I said step by step_

_Go easy, go slow_

_Stand up, yeah,_

_Stand up, kick love into motion_

_Yeah, on a stairway to heaven_

_What a way to go, stand up_

The end

***  

Ok, this is my first song fic please R&R and  let me know how it is. 


End file.
